


Ten Minutes

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frotting, M/M, morning sexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei decided he wants to try something new that morning. (Sei topping Mizuki. If you squint...and look sideways. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Over the past two weeks, things had been going quite well.

Sei hadn’t officially moved in per se, but it had been his and Mizuki's twelfth consecutive night sleeping together and the only one who was still questioning Sei’s whereabouts each night was Aoba.

“Sei, there’s no sense in you leaving every night,” Aoba insisted, watching his brother pack yet another weekend bag full of clothing that would probably end up along with his other clothes in its newly designated section of Mizuki’s closet. Sei just smiled, deciding to let Aoba be a little jealous of losing the roommate he just had gained. 

It was nice waking up every morning with Mizuki’s warmth pressed against him, running his fingers along Sei’s bare skin. His eyes traced the lines of body, as if he were sketching him out.

“Hey, kitten, are you gonna fall asleep right there?” Mizuki asked, jaw in his pillow as he tried to adjust himself underneath the weight of his boyfriend. Sei was laying on top his boyfriends back. He nuzzled his cheek against Mizuki’s face, not really replying, too busy burying his nose in his thick, freshly washed hair. He ran his finger absentmindedly over the knobs of Mizuki’s knuckles, loving the way they looked without their usual leather gloves. “You’re kinda heavy you know,” Mizuki added with a little grunt. 

“Then don’t leave the bed. You wont have to pick me up,” Sei mumbled after a moment. His eyes fluttered, trying to keep himself from snoozing off again. 

Mizuki chuckled and Sei could feel the pleasurable vibration thrum through his torso. “But, I have to eat breakfast eventually,” he said. “I’m hungry.” 

“Ten minutes.”

“Sei.”

He pulled away a little, just far enough so he could kiss Mizuki’s temple. “Please,” he murmured, giving him another kiss.

Mizuki pushed an exhale through his nostrils, though he easily settled back into the bed, smiling. “Alright. But then we gotta get up.” Sei closed his eyes, nodding.

But it was well past ten minutes when Mizuki tried to move. It woke Sei from his sleep. He yawned and whimpered as Mizuki rolled him gently onto the futon. “Mizu.” He clutched for the man’s shoulders, eyes still shut. “Ten more minutes.” 

“You got your ten. Come on now.” He sat up, stretching his back. Sei opened his eyes, realizing his boyfriend was much further away. He pushed his lower lip out, hoping his pout had its usual effect. But Mizuki didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he tried to roll off the bed; but Sei managed to hook his arm around waist, stopping him. He turned around, brows lowering. “Sei, it’s almost noon.”

“Please stay with me,” Sei replied. Seeing that Mizuki was unimpressed, he kissed at his lower back, along the elastic band of his boxers. “There’s no need to get up right now, is there?” He ran his hands all over the man’s bare waist, feeling the ridges in his hips and lower spine.

“But breakfast…" 

“You can have me for breakfast,” Sei offered in a little murmur. He followed up by trailing a hinting finger underneath the waistline of his underwear. “Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

This seemed to keep Mizuki effectively seated. He trembled when the wet warmth of Sei’s tongue pressed against his skin again, letting out a low, uncertain chuckle. “Since when have you been such a vixen?” Sei blushed, feeling some of his bravery wither. Embarrassed, he nuzzled his face into Mizuki’s back, taking in the rich scent of his cologne, cheeks hot against the man’s tanned skin. “Did you learn that from the TV?” He could hear the smirk in Mizuki’s voice, and he couldn’t decide if it were worse that it Mizuki pointed it out or the fact that it was true. 

“No,” he fibbed moments later, voice small. Mizuki really laughed his time. He turned around, lying back down beside Sei. The younger twisted away, covering his face in a pillow. 

“Well, you did a pretty good job convincing me,” he pointed out, rubbing the small of Sei’s back. When he didn’t respond, Mizuki continued, “So, my provocateur, what do you have in store for me this morning?”

Sei was certain his blush has spread past his cheeks and down his neck. He turned away slightly from the pillow, so he could glance up at his boyfriend, read his expression. Mizuki took the opportunity to kiss Sei. “Ah!” Sei squeaked recoiling for a second. But tattoo artist guided him back into the kiss, bringing his fingers back behind his head to gently stroke his hair. They continued kissing, Mizuki repositioning them so that Sei was able to sit up. He suckled at Mizuki’s lips, enjoying the familiar taste and scent of his boyfriend, pressing himself against his strong, bare chest. Feeling some of that original resolve strike up another spark of bravery, Sei moved onto Mizuki’s lap. 

Mizuki sighed happily. He placed his hands at the lowest part of his boyfriend’s back, in which he had the nerve to act as if he weren’t headed straight for his bottom. Sei didn’t make an issue of it though, and instead, began to move his hips in a soft rocking motion, hoping to tease the man’s already hardening length underneath him.

“Does that feel nice?” Sei asked, though he knew the answer. He could see it in the way his boyfriend’s grin contorted into an open mouth grunt. Mission accomplished. 

It took a moment, but Mizuki gathered himself and began to mirror the motion. It was sudden friction and heat, pressing against his swelling cock all the way through each slow roll of their hips. Sei could feel himself beginning to twitch with pleasure, that warm rushing feeling he still hadn’t quite gotten used to yet, especially in the mornings when he was still particularly sensitive.

Neither made a move to remove their boxers, at least for a while, letting themselves lazily grind and kiss with the fabric acting as a buffer for their eager erections. There was so much skin to touch instead—arms, legs, Mizuki’s strong abdominals that flexed with each roll of his hips. Sei pulled back, fixed his eyes on the sight, momentarily mesmerized.

“Ha, Sei, what’re you thinking about up there?” Mizuki asked, through ragged breaths, continuing their movement. Sei’s face went red, caught, but his cock continued to drool with interest. “Are you staring at my body?” he teased, running a warm hand up and down his leg.

A month ago, Sei would have never looked at his boyfriend’s body so openly. While it never really bothered him that Mizuki stared—he was used it after years of being the center of Toue’s intrigue—there was something embarrassing and dare he say, greedy about indulging himself visually in these situations. But Mizuki insisted it made the experience better, and sure enough he was right. Feeling pleasure was one thing, but then seeing it right in front of him was only more erotic. He didn’t say anything, eyes roaming subtly over the man’s abdomen, chest, up to his green eyes that were looking back at him. A grin started to play over his lips.

Mizuki’s hands had already wandered down to Sei’s butt, giving it a nice, firm squeeze as he guided him to continue moving his hips. Their cocks bumped together, swollen and searing hot through their underwear. 

“Ah,” Mizuki groaned, eyes rolling upward.

Sei continued the speed, pushing himself faster and harder against Mizuki. The man’s voice was so deep and sexy, still roughed with sleep—Sei couldn’t handle himself, giving in to the carnal need that was starting to demand for more. He suddenly lifted his hips and tugged his boxers down to his thighs. His cock stood, pinked and waiting for attention. He rocked himself against Mizuki again, experimentally. Pleasure shot up his cock and his mouth fell open, eyes slipping shut.

Mizuki released a low, guttural moan. “Just take ‘em off,” he managed to grunt, fingers grabbing at the fabric that was around Sei's thighs. Sei was quick to comply, shifting so he could pull them off, leaving himself completely bare. Mizuki was quick to begin touching again, reveling at the sight of his naked body. “Oh, fuck.”

“Mizu,” he smiled a little, rolling his cock over Mizuki’s again. It was amazing to him, the little ways Mizuki gasped as Sei moved himself down the length of his boyfriend’s cock, how his eyes slipped shut as the fleshy sac of his scrotum kissed against the cotton over Mizuki’s.

Sei leaned down, capturing Mizuki’s lips in another kiss. He felt Mizuki’s hand fumble blindly up between them and suddenly heat enveloped his cock as Mizuki began to stroke him. “You look so sexy up there,” Mizuki mumbled against his lips, giving a little smile. “Ah, can you keep moving against me like that? You look so good, fuck." 

He swelled with flattered warmth, rolling his hips a little quicker, gaining confidence in his movements. He continued to move, even if the sensation was almost exhausting, forcing himself to rock against him again and again. He could feel the wetness in Mizuki’s boxers, the rigid thickness of his cock. Mizuki panted, releasing Sei’s erection as his eyes squeezed shut. The tip beaded with precum. 

Sei let a naughty finger drift down Mizuki’s leg, all the way down his trembling thigh, towards the leg hole of his boxers. He teased at the tight fabric, letting his finger slip through. The skin here was so soft, so different than Mizuki’s calloused palms that were splayed out over his bare chest, exploring his ribcage and waist. Mizuki jerked as Sei moved that one finger closer and closer to the heat of this erection, slowly, sensually. 

When he touched it, Mizuki moaned. “Goddamn,” he grunted under his breath, with a little buck of the hips.

Sei smiled, lifting himself off Mizuki. “Can I try something? Please Mizu?” He ran a hand down Mizuki’s gasping chest.

“Yes, god, yes.” Mizuki looked at him, eyes glazed with lust. Sei nodded, smiling, repositioning himself so his tip was pressed against the taut fabric between Mizuki’s spread legs. He began to rub himself there, getting the cotton wet with his fluid. Mizuki’s eyes widened, his fingers gripping the sheets. “Ah, Sei!” 

Sei kept moving, feeling his orgasm nearing. He pictured what it felt like, to touch against Mizuki’s hole, to feel the puckered rim against his swollen tip. His hips quivered, another pearl of precum oozing from his slit. “Ngh, Mizuki, I love you.” Green eyes met his, and Sei moved, pressing as close as he possibly could, thrusting against him with a shallow buck of his hips. It didn’t do much, his cock just barely grazing the area. Sei tried again, prodding unsurely against the area near the man’s hole. He pursed his lips. It was always so good when Mizuki did this.

Mizuki released a breathy laugh, reaching down to wiggle his boxers off his hips and down his legs. “Come here, you cutie,” he said. He reached a hand behind him, guiding Sei a little closer in between his thighs. That same hand came and grabbed his boyfriend's cock—Sei gasped, shocked, then squeezed his eyes shut as Mizuki guided his tip back to his hole, rubbing it against him once, twice. All Sei could do was moan. 

“Don’t be shy,” he murmured with a soft smile, encouraging Sei to start to move. The younger whimpered, moving his tip over the opening again and again, precum smearing all over the heated skin. “Mnnh, is it good?” Mizuki wondered aloud and Sei nodded. “Ah, I can’t get enough of you, princess. You’re so cute.” Mizuki rocked back against him and Sei felt that familiar knotting sensation in his groin.

“Ah, Mizuki, it feels…” Mouth open, mid-sentence, Sei gasped, squirming fingers reaching desperately for a pillow, the sheets, something to keep him anchored as the sensations began to crash over him in waves.

“Mnh? What is it?” Mizuki gave him one of those smirks, sweet, teasing, and so very handsome. 

“It feels—” He gasped, sucking in air, hoping to swallow down the moan beginning to build in his throat. His breathing was picking up in speed, the crown of his tip growing cherry red with need.

Sei’s hips trembled, his movements coming in sputtering bursts as the first ribbons of semen began to push through his slit. “Ah, agh, Mizuki!”

Mizuki seemed so calm, so relaxed. He rolled his hips sensually; he smiled as he murmured, “Love you.”

And then, without warning Sei came hard. He shot all over the backs of Mizuki’s thighs and ass, whimpering as he rode out pulse after pulse, hot fluid splattering all over Mizuki’s tanned skin like as pure as cream. He hardly noticed Mizuki begin to stroke himself, in quick relentless strokes. Moments later, he came too, squeezing orgasm from his tip as he let himself release all over his belly. "Ngh, ahh." 

Sei gasped, catching his breath. After a moment, he crawled into Mizuki’s arms. 

“Ah, woah careful, there’s a mess,” Mizuki pointed out, but Sei didn’t mind the cooling semen on the man’s belly. He wanted nothing else for now but to lay in his boyfriend’s strong arms. Mizuki didn’t object. He just let Sei lay back on top of him, the younger nuzzling his skull underneath his jaw.

They really hadn’t changed much since the moment they woke up.

“Sei let’s get up for a shower,” he offered a moment later, once their breathing had slowed and their post-coital scent was starting to fill the room. He huffed, pushing his face into the crook of Mizuki’s neck.

“Ten more minutes.”


End file.
